


Jade and Her Boys

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade's boys come out to visit her in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade and Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoeOcean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeOcean/gifts).



The garden is growing well. Really well. You look out over it, grinning, and wipe the sweat from your brow. Pumpkins grow, and this time, you and Jake both find out that they don’t disappear. Now that you’ve escaped sburb, there’s no reason for them to go disappearing, but it’s still a pleasant surprise whenever you wake up to them all there. You hear someone calling out for you, and you almost groan, but squish it down before it came bubble up. 

“Over here!” You call. It would be frustrating, you think, if it was John or Jake needing something shrunk down or made larger. You love them dearly but there’s such a thing as too much! You’re doing your best to have fun, like Other Cali told you to. It’s hard enough to do that without having more people asking for your help. 

To your relief, though, it’s not them. It’s Dave, with Karkat trotting along. Dave is in his god tier outfit, and Karkat has the cape wrapped around his shoulders. Karkat also has a faint red dusting on his cheeks. You giggle to yourself and turn to trot the rest of the way to them. As much as you love your hoodie, Dave’s cape is the envy of nearly everyone. 

“Hey guys!” You shout. You’re too close to really shout, but you’ve never really been that great at volume control. (You lived all by yourself for years! What do people expect?)

Dave lifts a hand and smiles at you. He’s learned how to smile more since you saw him before the meteor trip, and even more since you’ve all been here. It’s a good look for him, you think. Karkat’s face is slightly-less-scowly then normal. You bend down and peck his cheek, and his blush darkens. 

“Sup, Harley?” Dave says, and the two of you share a really cool fist bump. 

“What are you guys doing here?” You ask, and Dave leans against you. Karkat leans on your other side, and you wrap an arm around both of them. One arm for each of your boys.

“Dave got lonely waiting for you to come back.” Karkat says. He has an almost tattle tale toneand he look down and blow a raspberry at him. He presses his face into your side and chirrs quietly. You have to fight to keep back a giggle. Most of the trolls don’t like it when people laugh at their weird sounds. 

“What no man no, I thought H-girl was missing my sick nasty beats.” Dave says. Karkat snorts and you let out your giggle, now that you have a reason that isn’t Karkat’s chirring. 

“Don’t. Don’t you even start, Strider.” Karkat says. You squeeze tightly onto both of them, then let go and turn to face your garden. 

“Look!” You say. Both your boys turn to look, and Dave whistles. 

“Cool.” He says, turning to give you one of his half smiles. It’s a little thing, but it’s a proud thing, and it makes your heart melt. 

“Aw, thanks!” You say, jumping up and down in place. Your tail wags behind you a few times, thumping the back of Karkat’s legs. 

“Ow! Watch it.” Karkat snaps. 

“Whoops! Sorry!”

He grumbles and looks out at the pumpkin patch. Dave gives you a look, and it clicks why they’re here. Karkat’s upset about something. 

You curl your arms around his neck, slipping behind him. You rest your chin between his horns and he inhales like he’s going to say something, but then doesn’t. You start to rock and hum, and old song that you heard Rose playing on the violin. 

Karkat gets more relaxed in your arms, and sags back against you. Dave leans on your back, and you’re squished between them again. It’s lovely to be like this. You’re in love, so deeply, with both of them. 

Karkat starts to talk, too loud at first, as if he’s trying to announce it to the whole world. You’re glad you’re in your garden for this, where no one else can hear his ramblings about how this or that affects him, who’s angry about what, how he feels like he’s fucked up, and everything else. 

You’re sympathetic, you help him work through it and elbow Dave whenever you tries to go off on one of his tangents. (Not that you don’t like listening to him! But you want to stay on track. This is for helping Karkat, not Dave!)

By the time he’s done ranting and you’re done helping him work through his rants, you’re emotionally exhausted and physically energetic. You’ve been standing in place for too long, and the sweat on your body is cold now. You squeeze onto both of them, probably too tightly since they both groan in pain. 

“Yo, Harls,” Dave starts, but you let go and start too bound off to the garden again. Karkat lets out a string of colorful courses and you laugh at them as you disappear into the cornrows. You can hear them talking, but it’s too quiet to make out. 

You’re still running when something hits your side and you both go rolling, tumbling, and land in a heap. Warmer then Dave, and smaller. You laugh and squeeze Karkat into a hug. To finish up, you press a big, wet smooch to his lips. 

He squawks and shoves your face away. He pretends to be disgusted, wiping the wetness away. Dave finally catches up, trotting down the rows. He glances over the stalks you’ve beaten down and his eyebrows lift up but he doesn’t say anything. He plops down next to you and you pull Karkat into Dave’s lap, then plant a kiss on Dave’s cheek. 

“Nice.” Dave says, and he blushes a little. He kissed you back, slowly, and Karkat shoves the both of you apart to steal his own smooch. 

It’s moments before the three of you drop into a pile, kissing each other’s faces and jaw and hair, anywhere you can reach. It gets messy, and one of Karkat’s fangs catch on your lips and draws blood, but you don’t stop. 

You don’t stop until you’re out of breath and Dave has too pull away to gasp in air You whine and lean after him, but all you do is press your forehead to his shoulder. You’re all quiet for a few moments, panting and thinking about what just happened. 

Karkat mutters something about quadrant messes, and you giggle and slide down to your side. The sun is getting lower, you note as Karkat nestles up to your side. Dave lays down on his side and smooshes up close. Karkat gets squished between you two. He lets out a hiss and slaps uselessly at Dave. 

“We’re doin’ this man, we’re making this happen.” Dave says. Karkat groans loudly, but that doesn’t stop Dave from closing his eyes and pressing his face into Karkat’s hair. You kiss Karkat’s bright red ear, and close your eyes as well.

The stars come up, and the sun sets, but you don’t notice. You’re too busy, curled up with your boyfriends and fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorta disappointed that I didn't fit more dialog in, but I need to stop screwing around with this before I mess it up. :P


End file.
